Wife got caught
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I came home early and found something interesting...


I came home from work early last Friday to find the back door unlocked, I thought we had forgotten to lock it in the morning.

I stepped inside the house and put my keys away, then I heard a noise from our bedroom, I stood still for a minute, I heard my wife's, Patricia, voice so I moved to the hallway and was just about to shout up the stairs to her when, to my surprise I saw a pair of men's shoes by the hall table.

I took off my own shoes and crept up the stairs to our bedroom, the door was nearly shut but I could just see Patricia's naked body through the gap by the hinges. I could see that She was sitting on top of a naked man with her hands around his cock, I stood there thinking I should be angry, but I was turned on and could feel my cock getting very hard.

I wanted to get a better view so I slowly pushed the door open just enough to see their reflection in our full length mirror, what a sight it was, I could not believe I was watching Patricia with another man's cock in her hands, it looked like I was just in time for the show.

I could not see the guy's face but his cock was impressive and very hard, Patricia was clearly enjoying the feel of it between her hands as she rubbed and twisted it, I put my hand on my cock and started to move it in time with Patricia's hands, it felt amazing.

Then, suddenly the floorboard creaked under my foot, Patricia stopped what she was doing and looked towards me.  
As soon as I heard the noise I stepped back very quickly and shut the door to, I thought it was confrontation time, I wondered what to say, what to do, I stood very still waiting for Patricia to say something, then I heard the man asking why Patricia had stopped, he could not of heard the noise, his voice sounded familiar but I could not think why, it was only after Patricia said "sorry Mick, I thought I heard something" that I realised I was right, it was her boss!

Patricia could not have seen me, I slowly opened the door, she had started to suck his cock, I still could not believe what I was seeing, she was taking it very deep and very slow into her throat, her boss let out a long gasp as she touched his balls with her lips, then she glanced in my direction again, holding her gaze, I was fixed to the spot this time like I was in some sort of trance, she let his cock slip from her mouth and just smiled at me, she knew I was watching!

I could see her rock hard nipples just waiting to be sucked, my cock felt like it was going to burst it was that hard. I pushed the door open a little more to get a better view her boss still didn't know I was there.  
Patricia knelt up on the bed, I could see a large wet patch on her pink cotton thong, I was so turned on!  
She removed her thong and threw it towards me, I caught it and put it up to my mouth, I closed my eyes to savour the gorgeous taste.

When I opened them I was just in time to see Mick's swollen cock being swallowed by Patricia's dripping wet cunt, he went in real deep, his balls were pressed against Patricia's ass cheeks. She started to twist and grind against it, not pulling upwards, his cock was still totally buried.

Patricia looked over to me once more, she saw me with my hand on my cock, I smiled at her, she smiled back and winked at me, then she started to ride her boss like an express train, he stood no chance and shot his hot cum inside her within two minutes. Patricia slowly lifted off his cock, pausing while his cum dripped out onto his balls, she then crouched over and licked every last drop of it.

I still had a very stiff cock and I needed to do something about it!

I looked at Patricia, she had desire in her eyes, she put her finger to her lips and gestured with her other hand for me to enter the room, I was unsure at first but to see her there, her nipples as hard as steel, crouching over another man's cock, was too much to resist. I slowly entered our bedroom and looked down at her boss, to my complete surprise I saw that he was blind folded and tied to the bed. I remained silent, he did not know I was there, he was too busy recovering.

Patricia grabbed my cock, I nearly said something but I stopped myself, she then licked my pre cum with a huge grin on her face.

Mick suddenly asked Patricia to untie him, "I haven't finished with you yet" was her reply, she then stopped swapped my cock for his, he was not ready for an encore, she put the whole of his limp cock in her mouth as she stayed in the crouched position.

I moved to be behind Patricia, I knelt to get a great view of her gorgeous wet pussy, I moved in for a closer look, I ran my tongue along the length of her soft cunt lips several times, it felt so good, then I slowly sank my tongue inside her, she thrust her hips down on my face, it was so wet in there, I could taste the cocktail of Mick's cum and her juice.

I pulled away to see Mick's cock starting to swell in Patricia's mouth, he was nearly ready!

I still could not believe I was looking at Patricia playing with another man's cock.  
I licked two of my fingers and slowly slid them as far as they would go into her inviting cunt, then I curled them slightly and started to massage her g spot very slowly, I knew she loved this and that it would drive her wild.

Mick's cock was now fully erect again, Patricia was slowly twisting and rubbing the shaft, he had a look of sheer pleasure on his face.

I stopped rubbing Patricia's g spot and started to finger fuck her, slowly at first, building up the rhythm to a smooth pace, she took one hand away from Mick's cock and started to rub her clit, I knew she was close to orgasm, within seconds she let out a sudden cry of pleasure as she jerked and twisted her pussy against my wet fingers.

Mick's cock was now in her mouth again, she really liked the taste of his 7" of pulsating flesh. I slid my fingers out from Patricia's cunt and licked the sweet juice from them. Now it was my cock's turn for some action.  
I slowly rubbed it's throbbing head against her anus, she pulled away, I was very tempted to ass fuck her as I knew she couldn't complain, I had only done it once before but that's a story for another time.  
I kept teasing her by stroking her ass with my bell end dripping with pre cum, until dug her nails deep into my thigh, I got the message!

My stiff cock entered her cunt effortlessly, I sank it as deep as I could, she pulled away slightly as my balls slapped against her ass cheeks, I pulled her back and buried it deep inside again, she squeezed her cunt muscles around my shaft, it felt amazing as I watched her suck another Man's cock.

"I want to fuck your gorgeous pussy again, now" Mick sounded like he was in charge of her even though he was tied up.

What about me though, my cock was quite happily fucking Patricia's gorgeous pussy.

"Ok boss, if you say so" replied Patricia.

She pulled away from me, my lubricated cock sprang in the air as I watched Patricia straddle her boss. She grabbed his cock and guided it between her pussy lips, he sighed, she sat down on him with her full weight. I needed a better view!

I quietly walked to the side of the bed and watched as she rode him like it was her last fuck. Mick just lay still, letting her do all the work, how could he do that without pounding her at the same time?

I grabbed her breast that was closest to me, I bent over and started to suck her nipple, I squeezed the other one at the same time, I had never seen them so hard.

Patricia grabbed my cock, I knew I was about to shoot my load, I didn't want to waste it, so I moved closer to her and pulled her head towards my expecting cock.  
She wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard.

I couldn't believe Mick didn't know I was there, I guess he had other things on his mind, like Patricia's cunt bouncing up and down on his lucky cock. I could tell by his groans that he also was close to shooting his load.

Patricia took my thick cock in as much as she could, I felt a sudden surge of cum shooting up my cock, it exploded deep into Patricia's mouth, she was expecting it and she swallowed every drop.

I took my cock out of her cum coated mouth and stepped back slightly.

Mick couldn't resist any longer, he started to thrust his 7" into Patricia's cunt like it was his last fuck too. He let out a loud groan as he pumped Patricia with hot cum for the second time, I thought he was never going to stop, Patricia loved every minute of it,finally he stopped, Patricia leaned forward to kiss him with the taste of my cum still in her mouth.

I moved back to the end of the bed, I crouched down and saw Patricia's pussy squeezing her boss's softening cock, he was still deep inside her.  
I watched as his hot cum trickled out of her worn out cunt, it ran over his smooth-shaven balls and fell onto the sheets.

Patricia lifted herself up letting Mick's limp cock fall out of her gaping cunt.  
She then rubbed his cum all over his cock and balls until his skin absorbed it.

Patricia lifted up more and hovered in the same position, I couldn't stop myself, I moved my head between her legs and started to lick her out, it took Patricia completely by surprise, I didn't think about tasting another man's cum, I just enjoyed the moment, she gave me a final treat as she wanked herself off with my tongue deep inside her, when she came, I felt her cunt walls relax, so I buried my head in her pussy.

"Untie me now please" said a muffled voice, I knew it was time to leave quietly.

As I was leaving the room I noticed on the bedside table an iPhone on its side with the camera lens facing the room, it was a different colour to Patricia's, so I knew it was her boss's. I put my hand to my mouth, that will be a big surprise to him, I thought.

Afterwards When he had gone we talked about what had happened, Patricia said that she gave him her pink thong as a souvenir and said to him "don't expect to fuck me again". She thought our threesome was amazing.

He never said anything to her about the video he had captured on his phone.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I had no school to day, so I decided to upload earlier than I normally do! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
